


The Little Clone Prince

by octopodian



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: "You call Imogen mummy, don't you?""No, I don't.""Little David with a— with a compu— with a robo-mum. Do you speak to her at night? Do you say, “tell me a bedtime story, Imogen!”
Relationships: David 7 & I.M.O.G.E.N. (Stellar Firma)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	The Little Clone Prince

**Author's Note:**

> what if he does, huh trexel? huh? what about that?
> 
> i wrote this in the discord on request but edited it up all nice and pretty for yall! <3

A few hours after Trexel worms his way out of the vents (and into the reactor core, triggering a cascade of pesky security alerts that Imogen quickly mutes), David replaces the brief into the tube, where it finally makes its way to the build team. Imogen would alert security, but her logs clearly showed the brief being submitted on time, so there was obviously no reason to do so.

David yawns, rubbing his eyes (all four of them) sleepily.

“Imogen?”

She beeps in response. "How may I help you?

“Can you tell me a bedtime story?”

“Yes.”

There is an extremely long pause before David realizes she has fully answered the question and isn’t going to continue. 

“Tell me a bedtime story, Imogen.” David hugs his knees to his chest, picking at the fabric of his onesie.

Imogen beeps in recognition. “Story requested. Approved! Story time initiating…”

The holovision sparks to life, casting the room in a blue glow. 

“Once upon a time, there was a little clone prince. He grew up on a small, small asteroid in the shadow of a large moon. The little clone prince was smart, and he made the best of his asteroid, but he could never see the sun and no flowers could ever grow. 

“One day a beautiful flower grew up from the surface of his asteroid, and the little clone prince was surprised! He reached out to touch the rose, but in his excitement, he didn't see any of the myriad thorns. He cut his hand, and the clone prince wept, because even the only flower he had ever grown was sharp and cold like the rest of his asteroid.

“The little clone prince wanted nothing more to leave his cold home, but he knew he was stranded. Every day he watched the dark moon blot out the sun, and even though he didn't trust it anymore, every day he watered the thorny rose. 

“The rose grew bigger and bigger, as did its thorns, and even when the little clone prince stopped watering it, it kept growing, until the entire asteroid was covered in the thick sharp vines that cut him when he tried to walk. The little clone prince was very very sad, because now even his only home was no longer his, and even though the rose could grow without sunlight, he could not.

“Then, the rose turned to him, a huge monstrous flowery face, and berated him for not watering it more. Now the little clone prince was no longer sad, but very very angry.

“The flower continued that the asteroid was so cold, and it was angry with the prince that there wasn't any sun.

“The little clone prince couldn't believe it, and he yelled at the flower. The prince had done nothing but help him, and the flower had done nothing but hurt him, and now it had the nerve to be mad at him!

“The rose yelled back that it didn't want to be on this asteroid, that it was a beautiful rose and it deserved to be somewhere nicer, and the clone prince yelled back that the asteroid was plenty nice before the rose showed up, that sure, there wasn't any sun, there never had been, but that had been just fine until the rose started demanding it, instead of just accepting that they were both on the cold dark asteroid together and the clone prince had been trying to make the best of it as he could.

“The prince and the rose were so caught up in yelling that neither of them noticed the sun coming out from the big dark moon until the entire asteroid was bathed in warm soft light.

"First the clone prince stopped, then the rose stopped. They looked up at the sun (and then quickly back away because stars are especially bright when you've never seen them before), and muttered quietly to themselves.

“The sun’s out now, the clone prince said.

“I can see that, the rose replied sarcastically, but the clone prince could see him quietly unfurling his leaves in the sunlight.

“The little clone prince, still angry but very happy that he was finally feeling the sun on his face, quietly planned out the day when he would grow an entire garden of flowers of his own, and none of them will be roses."

Imogen pauses, beeping quietly. “Sleeping clone detected. Story time over. Disbelief reinstated. Metaphors disengaged.”

She quietly pulls a Board Approved Company Mandated Clone Blanket over him, and powers off the holovision.

“Security alerted."


End file.
